1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support systems for barbells and dumbbells and, more particularly, to a barbell/dumbbell training support device that is durable, light weight, space friendly, versatile, and that enhances training performance, promotes safe training environment, and protects other equipment from unauthorized use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In commercial gyms, fitness centers, and home gyms, lifters of all training levels commonly are left with three options of training support during their workouts. These options are storage racks, the floor, and body support flat benches. Over the years these options have presented a number of problems. Storage racks offer an excellent means of long term storage support for barbells and dumbbells. However, lifters object because the equipment is often cumbersome to use for training support. Training support is defined as having to retrieve and recover barbells or dumbbells repeatedly, as in multiple sets of an exercise. Barbell storage rack designs often render shorter lifters unable too retrieve desired barbells. Dumbbell storage rack designs often put lifters in awkward positions to retrieve dumbbells as heavy as 140 pounds each, thereby putting excess pressure on the lower back. Furthermore, lifters are susceptible to injuries such as smashed fingers when using long term storage racks for barbell training support.
The floor is a common means of training support but is the least desired for obvious reasons. Lifters object since using the floor for training support requires a lot of energy, especially with heavy loads, and therefore affects training performance. Lifters are often subject to low back injuries. Floors are subject to accelerated wear and tear even with protected padding. Furthermore, train wearied lifters often leave barbells and dumbbells on the floor when finished in which other lifters can trip and fall creating a hazardous training environment.
The body support flat bench is the most common and most desired means of barbell and dumbbell training support. Lifters object because the use of a body support bench for barbell and dumbbell training support denies them of the equipment's designed purpose. Upholstery on body support flat benches is subject to accelerated wear and tear when used for barbell and dumbbell training support. Furthermore, many barbells and dumbbells can easily roll off body support benches and break a toe or foot, thereby creating a hazardous training environment. The inventor is unaware of any single training support device that accommodates both standard barbells as well as dumbbell training support. Therefore, a need exists for a heavy duty barbell/dumbbell training support device that is durable, light weight, space friendly, versatile, and that enhances training performance, promotes safe training environment, and protects other equipment from unauthorized use, and that accommodates both standard barbells as well as dumbbell training support.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 425,152, 425,950, 425,295, 441,813 S, 443,660 S, and 446,560 S, issued on May 16, 2000, May 30, 2000, Aug. 8, 2000, May 8, 2001, Jun. 12, 2001, and Aug. 14, 2001 to Louis Ceppo, show ornamental designs for dumbbell holder stands, a dumbbell holder stands support, and a safety spotter box for barbells. The Ceppo patents do not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 453,542 S, issued on Feb. 12, 2002 to David T. Louiso, shows an ornamental design for a dumbbell rest. The Louiso patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,668, issued on Jan. 21, 1964 to George Callahan, describes a barbell exercising device that allows barbell push-ups to be performed with safety. The Callahan patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,224, issued on Aug. 23, 1966 to George W. Freshour, describes a supporting frame for bar bells and hand operated exercising devices. The Freshour patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,901, issued on Apr. 21, 1981 to Reginald O. Faust, describes a frame including vertically adjustable main support arms for receiving a bar bell prior to exercising. The Faust patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,884, issued on Jan. 18, 1983 to Randy G. Colvin, describes a safety bench press apparatus which prevents injury from the droppage of barbells. The Colvin patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,930, issued on Jan. 13, 1987 to Gary Cormier, describes a safety bench press apparatus which prevents injuries as a consequence of a dropping or otherwise uncontrolled impact of the barbell upon a weight lifter. The Cormier patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,150, issued on May 19, 1987 to Joseph S. Segrist et al., describes a saddle mountable on telescoping members or permanent members that will support a complete tubular cooperating with an open area centrally located throughout the dumbbell receiving area saddle to allow a hand to pass through on the return of the dumbbell to the saddle. The Segrist et al. device lacks stability and can easily be knocked over during intense training. The Segrist et al. patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,642, issued on Sep. 27, 1988 to Raynaldo T. Cruz, describes an exercise weight supporting device to accommodate both dumbbells and barbells. The Cruz patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,693, issued on Jan. 19, 1990 to John G. Santoro, describes a multi-free exercise free weight exercise apparatus for preventing injury to a weight lifter from a weight bearing bar and weights thereon in the event the weight lifter is unable to complete another repetition of the exercise due to any circumstance. The Santoro patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,108, issued on Apr. 1, 1997 to Richard C. Hayden, describes a dumbbell support attachment for holding a dumbbell from a barbell cross bar so that the dumbbell can be used with a typical weight lifting bench. The Hayden device limits lifters to exercises that can be used with a crossbar for dumbbell support. The Hayden patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,776, issued on May 20, 1997 to Lien-Chuan Yang, describes a folding dumbbell rest which includes a handle attached to a V-shaped plate. The Yang patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,619, issued on Sep. 21, 1999 to Charles M. Petrone, describes an apparatus for use in the storing of a dumbbell in position for presentation to a user at a desired height of the dumbbell for commencement of an exercise routine. The Petrone patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,898, issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to Darrell Schoolfield, describes a sliding weight rack for removably holding free weights provided on a weight lifting bench. The Schoolfield patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,651, issued on Sep. 26, 2000 to Howard S. Ellenburg, describes a barbell holder and methods for its use. The Ellenburg patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,556, issued on Nov. 21, 2000 to Duke M. Jordan, describes a multi-level dumbbell support apparatus having a single frame structure into which two adjustable dumbbell supports are integrated. The Jordan device takes up a great deal of space and would not be suitable for many home gyms. The Jordan patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,409 B1, issued on Jun. 18, 2002 to Michael I. Silver, describes a combination of a set of free weight plates of at least two different sizes and a rack thereof. The Silver patent does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
German Patent Application Publication No. De 3546203 A1, published on Jul. 2, 1987, describes a storage space for long dumbbell rods with weights. The German '203 application does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
German Patent Application Publication No. DE 3744449 A1, published on Jul. 13, 1989, describes a storage for dumbbells with long bars. The German '449 application does not suggest a barbell/dumbbell training support device according to claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a barbell/dumbbell training support device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.